


Danny packs a bag

by lizlybear



Series: Satin and Lace [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Butt Plugs, Danny in Lingerie, Danny in heels, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Top Steve McGarrett, ripped panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Steve has everything under control and Danny loves it.





	Danny packs a bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts), [missmeagan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/gifts).



In preparation for the HPD Halloween charity event that evening, three things are laid out on the bathroom sink. A hand mirror, shaving cream, and a razor.

Danny turns on the shower. The water takes its sweet time getting to the right temperature. Once steam is fogging up the glass door, he steps into the cubicle and drops his supplies into the little metal tray attached to the wall. He washes quickly and thoroughly. Placing the hand mirror on the ground, he awkwardly squats down. Picking up the razor, he carefully shaves as close to the skin as he can.

When he’s done shaving, he grabs the hair removal cream to get rid of the last short hairs.

This is where the fear starts to set in. As far as the horror stories go, some creams can cause skin rashes, and that’s just not an option right now. So he always follows the instructions to the letter because he is not risking burns on his privates. After the cream is applied, Danny sets a timer and waits patiently for it to go off.

He cleans off the cream and leftover hairs and slides his hand through his crack and over his balls. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the smooth feeling. After a moment, he turns off the water and steps out of the shower.

He dries off and throws the towel in the basket near the door. Walking over to the sink he picks up the black vibrating butt plug he bought online last month. It has three settings. He turns it over in his hand; it’s curved and supposed to stimulate his prostate. He hasn’t tried it out yet, but he really wants to be ready for tonight. He grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. Placing his foot on the toilet lid, he reaches between his legs and fingers his rim. The first finger slides in easily. Widening his stance, he relaxes his pose and stuffs in another finger. After a while he slips a third finger in alongside the other two, then once the sting is gone he removes his fingers. Slicking up the plug he slowly pushes it in. There is some resistance because the plug is slightly broader that his fingers. Once it’s in he stands up straight and tentatively takes a few steps. When he turns the curve grazes his sweet spot, and he lets out a low moan. Holy fuck. He walks around and with every turn sparks ignite in his belly. To get his reaction under control, he walks through a few more turns. His cock is half hard already, and the evening hasn’t even started yet.

He brushes his teeth while looking at himself in the mirror. The wrinkles around his eyes are getting more pronounced every year. The light in the bathroom is harsh on his skin, and the silver in his hair catches his eye. God, he’s getting old.

No, he needs to be more positive.

He spits out the foam, rinses his mouth and gives himself a grin. The wrinkles aren’t all that bad, and this lighting is horrible on anyone’s skin. The silver in his hair is barely noticeable, and he won’t be a silver fox for quite a while. Ha! Take that negativity.

He walks over to the bed where he laid out his two outfits for that night. The first one he’s wearing to the HPD Halloween charity event. The team had decided to go as superheroes, and Danny picked Batman and Superman for him and Steve. The second one he’ll be wearing later for the private after party at Steve’s. Well, an after party for two that is. He dresses quickly. The spandex is actually very nice to wear. Jerry insisted on ordering the suits because apparently you can’t do cheap cosplay suits, whatever the hell cosplay is. The breast plate shapes nicely around his torso. He looks like the old school Batman, and he kinda loves it.

He looks at his other outfit: it’s white and red. It comes with stockings and heels, but he won’t be wearing the stockings. The stockings catch on his leg hair and that fucking hurts, and he refuses to shave his legs. The heels are torture devices, but he doubts he’ll be wearing them long enough to actually hurt his feet. He has practised, and he’s able to walk a few meters in them without falling flat on his face. He folds the clothes, placing them in the bag with the heels. He then picks up the lingerie he chose for tonight. It’s bright red, satin and lace. Originally the outfit came with a corset, but he still has bruises from the last time he had sex while wearing one. So he found something similar and in the same colour. A tight satin camisole, with thin straps and a lace mesh at the top, and a sexy satin and lace panty. He folds them as well, carefully placing them in the bag.

He looks at the clock, he needs to pick up Steve in fifteen minutes. Danny dons his cape and gives himself one last look in the mirror. Yes, he’s good to go.

As he pulls the Camaro into Steve’s driveway, he has to take a moment to calm down. The potholes along the way made the plug tap his prostate, and he takes a moment to adjust his cock. He fingers the remote he has in his pocket, wondering when and if he should give it to Steve. When Steve doesn’t come out, he walks up to the door and enters.

“Oi, are you done yet? I don’t want to be late,” Danny yells up the stairs.

“Jesus, Danny, I’m done. We have plenty of time,” Steve says as he walks down the stairs.

Danny looks up and he can feel his mouth drop open; what the hell had he been thinking? Steve looks absolutely delectable. The spandex accentuates every muscle. He looks like a Greek god. He has a sudden urge to lick every inch of that body. His expression must have given something away because Steve walks right into his space and Danny pulls him down into a heated kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance, and Danny lets Steve win. The sailor’s hands stroke down his neck and fondle his arse before bending his knees, and when he straightens he has his hands clamped just under Danny’s ass. The blond has no other choice but to clamp his legs over Steve’s hips. Steve grunts, but holds Danny’s weight. He slowly walks them over to the couch. He drops Danny on his back and follows, settling between the shorter man’s legs. Danny bucks up his hips just as Steve bears down; the friction is delicious even with the layers of clothing. Their kissing turns frantic and Danny can feel Steve clawing at his suit. Danny slows down, pulling Steve in close, halting their frenzied movements. He pulls away, pecking hot, tiny kisses onto Steve’s red, swollen lips. Eventually, Danny drops his head onto the couch pillow.

“Fucking hell, babe. As much as I would like to finish this, we paid good money for this party. We really don’t want to be late,” Danny murmurs hoarsely.

“We  _ do _ want to be late. As a matter of fact, let’s just stay here tonight.” Steve says pumping his hips once. “We’ll have all the fun, I promise,” he suggests with a sly smile.

Danny closes his eyes, prays for strength and sits up, forcing Steve out from between his thighs. “Okay, as tempting as that is, we have to show our faces.”

He stands up, turns to Steve and bends down to give his partner a quick kiss. Only, Steve’s mouth opens readily underneath his and Danny gets lost in the kiss.

When he feels Steve’s hand on his ass, he pulls back, “Fuck, okay. No more kissing! Come on, let’s go.”

Danny walks over to the door, waiting for Steve to join him.

“I’m very glad the standard Halloween theme is a dark, haunted house because I don’t think I can get rid of this boner anytime soon,” Steve says while standing up. Danny barks out a laugh, and he eyes the obvious bulge in Steve’s red outer underwear.

“Wish I could help, but I’m afraid we don’t have the time. But if you follow the rules tonight, I promise you, when we get back I’ll make it worth your while.” He grins at Steve and steps outside.

“Hey, no! Danny! What rules?” Steve demands as he follows Danny out, locking the door behind him. “Is it what we talked about? I don’t know if I’m ready for that,” Steve says as he slides into the driver seat.

Danny smiles and waits with an answer until Steve turns onto the highway. “No, babe, it’s not that. I just thought that we could play a little game tonight. If you’re up for it, of course.”

Steve, who has been eyeing him suspiciously, nods his head. “Yes, I’d like to play your game.”    


Danny beams at him. “Good! When we get to the mansion, I will give you a remote. The remote has a button and three settings. While we are at the party, we will only use the one setting. That is one click, and then hold it to shut it off. Now, the remote is connected to a very nice, vibrating butt plug.”

Steve sharply inhales. “Fuck, Danny.” His eyes shoot to Danny’s ass, which is firmly planted into his seat.

“Eyes on the road, sailor!” Danny grins. “Are you with me so far?” Steve nods, gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles turn white.

“Okay, so we’ll go in. Have a drink, mingle, and every time someone assumes we are together, married or if they make a suggestion that we are in any way together you can push the button. Let’s say for ten seconds. You think you can manage that?” he asks with a grin.

“Yes, of course. Fuck, I love how your mind works.” Steve gives him a filthy grin, full of intent. “Suddenly I can’t wait to get to this party.” 

 

*****

 

Steve parks the car at the end of the parking lot. Danny unbuckles his seatbelt and clears his throat, but before he can say anything Steve is on him. The kiss is filthy, and Danny moans into it. Steve pulls him forward and out of his seat. Danny moves along with him as best as he can in the limited space that he has, trying to give Steve more room. When he registers the cold on his back he is already too late. He shudders and moans out loud when his lover’s fingers brush against the plug. Pulling out of the kiss, he slaps Steve’s shoulder

“Fucking ninja SEAL. This is not following the rules babe,” he breathes out.

“I just needed to know. Fuck, Danny you’ll be the end of me,” Steve mutters against Danny’s cheek.

After a last tug on the plug, Steve removes his hand, zipping the suit back up. They both take a minute to catch their breath and calm down. When they get out of the car, Danny hands Steve the remote. Knowing how Steve is with rules of any kind, he makes him repeat the rules of their little game. Satisfied that Steve seems to know them, they walk up to the mansion. Once they arrive at the top of the stairs, a zombie gives them a smoky, green drink.

“You guys went with the power couple theme, huh?” The zombie grins, showing off his blackened teeth.

Almost immediately the plug comes to life, and Danny jumps but as soon as it starts it’s over. Danny chugs back his drink.

He can do this. 

  
  


*****

 

Fuck the people of Hawaii and fuck Steve. They have been inside for an hour and a half, and the bastard led them into a group of HPD officers and their wives. As a result, for the last five minutes the plug has been vibrating almost constantly. Danny can feel the sweat trickle down his back and his muscles are clenching in response to the stimulation. He keeps nodding and smiling, but he doesn’t hear a word. Steve keeps brushing up against Danny’s ass, and he can tell Steve is very much enjoying their game. Somewhere to his left Kono asks something, but Danny can’t focus. Steve slides an arm around his waist and the vibrations stop. Danny lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“It must be the suit. I’ll take him for some fresh air,” Steve tells the worried looking women surrounding them. That sets them off again. “You look after your partner now, wouldn’t want him fainting,” and a “It’s good to see you taking care of your husband.”

Steve is nodding his head. “Yes ma'am, will do.” And with that the vibrations start again, and Danny feels his knees buckle.

Steve has a firm grip on his waist, and he’s holding Danny up without breaking a sweat. Danny breaks loose and stumbles. He grabs Steve’s arm. Once steady, Steve guides him outside and the toy stops moving inside him. He rips off his mask and cape, gulping in the crisp, fresh air. It clears his head but does nothing for his raging hard on. Steve crowds him against one of the pillars on the side of the entrance. He noses Danny’s collarbone, kissing his way up to the exposed neck.

“Can we go home now? I really” —he pecks a soft kiss to the corner of Danny’s mouth—“really want to take you home.” Steve kisses him again. A sweet, soft kiss that has Danny melting into his lover.

He nods his head. “Yeah, take me home, you Neanderthal.”

“I followed all your rules, Daniel. I’m expecting a show tonight.” Steve smiles brightly as he gives Danny’s firm ass a slap before pushing off and pulling Danny with him towards the car.

Danny splutters. “Wait, we should at least let the team know we’re leaving.”

“Hate to break this to you, but Kono is on to us. She knows we’re not coming back in.” Steve flashes a smirk at him and Danny flushes. Fucking hell, Monday will be awkward.

They reached the car. The soft sound of the ocean and the faint music from the mansion fills the air. There is a breeze that wasn’t there at the beginning of the evening.

“There’s a storm on it’s way. You can feel it in the air,” Steve says as he gets into the car.

Danny laughs. “There’s a storm coming at least three times a day on this godforsaken island.”

As they drive away Steve glances at Danny. He grabs the blond’s hand and presses it against his cock. “I’ve been on edge all night. Maybe you can take the edge off before we get home?”

“Ha! No way. If I have to suffer, then so do you buddy.” He gives Steve’s cock a final squeeze and settles with his hands folded in his lap. 

  
  


***** 

 

Steve parks the car, and Danny reaches back to grab his bag. When they get out of the car the soft breeze is now a strong wind, and Danny can hear the waves crashing on the beach. Dark clouds are rolling in from the ocean; a fat drop of rain hits his cheek, and he feels it roll down to his collar. They jog up to the porch. Once inside Danny makes a beeline for the stairs where he waits as Steve checks the windows. They walk up the stairs together, and Danny pushes Steve towards the bedroom.

“You strip and wait in there. I’ll be there in minute.” He gives Steve a hard, heady kiss and locks himself in the bathroom with his bag.

Danny leans on the counter and takes a deep breath. He can hear Steve rummaging around in the bedroom. He tries to ignore the sounds of the swelling storm outside; it makes him nervous. He shakes it off and starts to get ready. He loses the suit and grabs a wash cloth to get rid of the sweat. After he’s done, he removes the plug and lathers it with lube. As he replaces it, he marvels at how easy the plug slides in. There is barely any resistance.

He’s more than ready to dress up. When he pulls the camisole over his head, he’s amazed that he still gets all flustered every time he changes into lingerie. Almost done; just the finishing touches now. He purses his lips and applies the cherry red lip gloss. He smacks them together. It feels weird on his lips, and he resists the urge to lick them. He slips his feet into the heels. He’s wobbly, and it takes him a full minute to regain his balance. He guesses he’s as steady as he’s going to be on two-inch heels. He stands in front of the full body mirror that’s on the back of the bathroom door and eyes himself. The hint of the red lingerie is a beautiful contrast against the white of the nurse’s outfit. He pops another button on the top, adjusts the skirt and he’s ready to show off. God, he hopes Steve appreciates the effort he went to.

He slowly walks to the bedroom. Huh, he’s actually good at walking in the heels; who would have thought? As he opens the door he leans against the frame.

“I heard someone needs his shot?” he delivers in a deep sultry voice.

The bedroom lights are dim, but he sees Steve’s eyes glaze over. Steve’s cock is standing to attention, and it twitches as Steve looks Danny over. With a sudden insight, Danny knows this isn’t going to take long and he’s almost sorry — almost being the key word. Steve seems to shake himself, and he beckons Danny closer.

“Bloody hell, Danny, are you trying to kill me?”

Danny eyes him before answering.

“You do look a bit flustered, Mister McGarrett. Can you describe your symptoms?” Danny says, completely in nurse mode.

“I’m sweating, my heart is pounding and I can’t seem to get my breathing under control.” Steve’s voice is rough with need, and Danny feels his pulse quicken. He concentrates on getting to the bed without falling flat on his face; the carpet is trickier to walk on than the wooden flooring.

“Well, it seems to me as if you are desperately in lust. I’ll be happy to relieve the symptoms.” He can’t keep the grin off his face.

Steve pulls him in between his legs and lets his hands drift over Danny’s body. He tugs Danny down into a sweet kiss. Danny is having none of it. He slides his hand into the hair in the nape of Steve’s neck and yanks his head back, turning the kiss from sweet to frenzied in mere seconds. He pushes Steve onto the bed and follows him there. Pinning Steve to the bed with one hand on his shoulder, he grabs the base of Steve’s cock with his other hand and squeezes. Steve wrenches his mouth away.

“Fuuuuck!” Steve’s hips buck up, almost dislodging Danny. He looks down at the sailor who looks back with a glint in his eyes. Before he can analyse the look, he finds himself on his back looking up at Steve. Danny can’t help but grin back as his partner grins proudly  at him. The brunet dips down to kiss him, and Danny groans into the kiss. During the brief struggle, his skirt rode up to his hipbones and their cocks are rubbing together. The flimsy material of his panty adds to the delicious friction. Steve mouths along Danny’s jaw line, down his neck to the lacy top of the camisole. There is a ripping sound, and the front of his outfit is suddenly loose around his torso. Steve tongues a nipple through the red material and it pebbles up almost painfully. Steve lifts his head, looking Danny in the eyes as he fumbles with something above Danny’s head. Danny’s mouth drops open in a silent scream as the plug comes to life, the vibrations in direct contact with his prostate. He arches his back and Steve grinds down, keeping him in place as he captures the blond’s mouth in all-consuming kiss. The vibrations tone down to the low butterfly setting, and Danny gulps in a breath. His cock is leaking, and his hole contracts around the plug. Steve gives him a lingering kiss before pulling back and off. The brunet sits back and slowly tugs on his cock while looking directly at the blond. Danny has trouble keeping his eyes open as he writhes on the bed. The sensations are overwhelming, and somehow Steve watching drives him wild. He can feel his balls draw up and his muscles contract, he is going to come. Steve makes a noise and suddenly the plug stops and there’s a tight pressure at the base of his cock. He whines and brings his hand up towards his cock. Steve catches his hand and in one smooth move has him face down, on his knees with an arm on his back. Steve leans over him, his cock pressing into Danny’s cleft. He nips Danny’s ear.

“You can come on my cock or not at all; is that understood?” Steve voice is full of authority and it has Danny whimpering. “Is that understood?” Steve asks again.

“Yes sir!” Danny spits out.

“Now be good and hold still,” Steve murmurs against his ear.

Steve trails a hand down Danny’s back. Two hands fondle the blond’s firm cheeks, and Danny shudders as long fingers press against the plug. He subtly tries to push back and Steve chuckles. He taps the plug before pulling the panties down enough for easy access. Danny feels Steve pull on the plug, letting it slide out before pushing it back in. The action is repeated, and it has Danny moaning loudly. The sailor pulls the plug out and slaps Danny’s ass.

“Fuck, baby, your ass is magnificent.” The SEAL thumbs Danny’s cheeks apart and the blond shudders as he feels Steve licking around his rim.

Danny drops his head onto his arms. He spreads his legs wider hoping Steve will get on with it. He’s not disappointed, and Steve licks and sucks, pushing his tongue into the loose and open hole. Danny is panting into the bedsheets, pushing back against his lover’s face. He doesn’t have much leeway because Steve has a firm grip on his hips. Danny is aware that he’s babbling but he has no clue what comes out of his mouth. What feels like hours later Steve pulls away. Danny hears the snick of a tube and the slick sounds of Steve lubing up. The sailor squeezes Danny’s hips, and the blond braces himself. He can feel the head of Steve’s cock tap against his rim. It flutters open in response, and Steve thrusts in to the hilt in one smooth slide. When Steve pulls back and slams back in, the breath is punched out of Danny.

Steve sets a brutal pace, and Danny has to grip the headboard to stay in place. He can’t seem to catch his breath because Steve keeps hitting his already overstimulated prostate. The SEAL pulls Danny deeper into his lap, making his legs slide further apart. On the next thrust there is a tearing sound, and Danny can tell his panties just ripped at the seam.  _ Damn it, those things are fucking expensive! And his nurse costume is ruined as well, he’s going to have a long talk with his lover about ‘handling with care’. _ His inner rant is cut off abruptly as Steve changes positions again. This time Danny has to let go of the headboard. Leaning on his elbows he tries to follow the rhythm but he’s too close, he needs friction now. Whining low in his throat, he tries to sneak a hand towards his cock. Steve responds with a hard thrust and Danny’s elbows give out. His breathing is shallow and spots are dancing in front of his eyes. There’s a hand between his shoulder blades, keeping him in place. After a while the thrusts slow down. Steve pulls him up against his chest and Danny sinks down on his lover’s cock. Steve slides his hand down into Danny’s ripped panties. He grips Danny’s cock and swipes his thumb over the leaking head. With the second swipe Danny’s vision goes white and his body goes taut. Heat explodes in his gut. His hole clenches, cock sputtering cum onto his outfit. Steve bites down on Danny’s shoulder, and the blond feels his lover’s cock pulse deep inside of him as he comes.

Danny finally catches his breath. Steve is tucked against his side as he trails a hand over the clammy material of the mostly intact camisole. Danny scrunches up his nose at the feeling of cum leaking out of his sore hole. Steve seems to read his mind, and he must have put the towel on the night stand because a damp towel is gently pressed between his cheeks. Once they’re clean, Steve walks to the bathroom. Danny can hear him brushing his teeth. Steve comes back to bed and as he lays down, he tugs on the ruined nurses outfit. He urges a boneless Danny to sit up and pulls it and the camisole off in one go. Next are the ruined panties.

“You’re still wearing heels. I love it.” Steve chuckles as he slides the sticky, red fabric past Danny’s calves

“You owe me new panties, again. You fucking animal,” Danny says without any real heat. He is way too tired for that.

Steve tenderly kisses his bite mark. “You got it, Danno. We’ll buy you a new one tomorrow.”

They push and pull over positions; Danny wins and he spoons up behind Steve.

He drops a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I love you,” he murmurs softly in the skin. He gets a sleepy “I love you” back.

By the sound of it, the storm outside is almost over, and for once the sound of the crashing waves is almost soothing. 

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for DominicRichenel, thank you for the inspiration. @missmeagan666 thank you for all the support! Your ideas keep me going. :)  
> A million thanx to Pelydryn and schweet_heart for the edits and grammar check, you guys rock!
> 
> If you happen to have an idea for the next story setting please let me know, I love getting inspiration. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
